Love is at the heart of it all
by wolf200
Summary: This is a short story/ one shot of Tom and Jana's relationship - I am not good at summary's. Also this is set after 10 x 2 but before 11 X 2. Please read . Maddian included. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :Hi, this my new story I have done - it is a weird Tana (Tom x Jana) / Maddian one shot story thing. I just had an idea - sadly I do not own wolfblood ( actually if I did, then I would for fear the wolfblood world!)

There was something Jana always did, to make Tom smile or him blush, whether it was her morals on how humans and wolfbloods should live or it was Jana just trying to be funny - it always worked on Tom. Tom may of had a small crush on Maddy once, but that was it - anyway anyone can clearly see Maddy and Rhydian are meant for each other. But for Tom, he has found _his girl,_ his alpha, his love. Of course Tom has never admitted this, no matter how many Bernie visits he went to, and all the countless number of times Shannon and Maddy sweet talked him to revealing his love - it never worked. No Tom will say it to Jana. In Tom's world he would need to do it with wolf love (just a bottle of after shave from Bernie's £5, and a bus stop leaflet - cheap!) and confidence - just how a male Alpha should act and be.

After many attempts to look his best, he strides out of the grotty school toilets, and travels to to the confined darkroom, already knowing Jana like the back of his hand. Tom stops as he approaches the darkroom. What if she didn't like him in that way? Or she had feelings for Rhydian, that Maddy keeps hinting. What is Tom makes a right fool of himself? Knocking those thoughts out of his head, Tom enters, his heart beating like a drum (not the best metaphor I know..).

Jana perks her head up to see Tom, relieved that he is brilliant. The fear of something may of happened to her human friend edges away. She stares into his lustful eyes, captivated by his personality, including his loyalty and humor and enamored by his beauty (Tom has beauty?!). Maddy and Rhydian laugh in the corner, they are so _'caught in the moment'_ they don't know Tom has entered the darkroom. (Shannon left to meet Harry Averwood by the way). Jana stands, feeling the wolf pulse through her veins in a elegant sort of way. Tom smiles, tapping his feet nervously, as Jana looks away feeling flushed, that's what Tom can always do, make her feel the room is hotter than usual.

"Hey Jana! Can I speak to you." Ask Tom in his cheeky tone. Jana nods, looking into his eyes.

"Sure, you can speak to me here." Affirms Jana innocently.

"OK then. Look Jana - do you want to meet me later, you know just the two of us?" Tom mutters. Maddy and Rhydian stop chatting and turn there bodies (as they are sitting on cold chairs), looking astonished. The photography club's light sways like the trees at night, concealing the luminous moon.

"Wait - did you just say 'just the two of us' Tom?" Demands Maddy. Tom glares at the two playful wolfbloods. Rhydian grins mischievously, they will never give Tom a break.

"Yeah, yes I was. Jana I can I meet you later, alone?" Tom clearly asks. But much to everyone's dismay Jana gently pushes past Tom, and bolts down the corridor towards the woods. Tom groans as he remembers he didn't shut the door and half the school cold of heard that. Maddy and Rhydian get up, and stare at him with sympathy.

"Look mate - I'm sure it's just a wild wolfblood thing." Comforts Rhydian. Tom looks away hurt.

"I never am good with girls - EVER."States Tom harshly, before storming off as the bell pierces their ear - English next.

The two wolfbloods groan as they watch their best friend leave. Maddy clutches onto the bag straps that support her shoulders. Rhydian just whistles, painfully.

"Rhydian, we need to help Tom." Ponders Maddy. Rhydian rolls his eyes.

"Mads, you need to let them get on with it. You always make things worse." Rhydian playfully insults, gaining a push as they walk out of the must room.

"Shut up Rhydian or I'll, I'll.." Maddy's warning trails off, not certain to what she is going to say, making Rhydian smirk even more.

"Or what Mad's? You'll eat me?"Mocks Rhydian. Maddy growls, indicating for Rhydian to sprint past the other exhausted school kids, as Maddy pursues him, both of them grinning; full of glee.

Tom skulks in the corner of the English room, Shannon sitting next to him, emotionally drained. Maddy and Rhydian sit in front of them, whispering to themselves. None of the pack listening to Miss Parish and her poetic devices about quatrains and rhetorical questions.

"Look Tom, I'm sure Jana has her reasons, don't let her get to you." Mutters Shannon, who is stil buzzing from her singing lessons with Harry (Ooh La La!).

"Don't let her get to me? Shan she ran away from me, am I that scary?" Tom softly says, nearly crunching his black pen in half.

"No Tom, but -" Shannon was intervened by Tom.

"what Shannon? I love Jana, everyone is on top of the world, apart from me. You and Harry, Mads and Rhydian. Then there is me who, I thought I was in love - I still am but she doesn't feel the same. I am stupid - and I will always be stupid." snaps Tom. Jimi glances towards them, sneering to himself.

"What's wrong Tom? Did your girlfriend reject you? Oh sorry you don't have one!" Badgers Jimi. Everyone starts to chortle, no one stops even Miss can't stop it. Tom duck his head down. Maddy snarls at Jimi and his cronies, disgusted.

"Shut up Jimi. You are only saying that because Becky (from Maddy cool) dumped you, how many girlfriends have you had now? It's like your 147th one?" Shoots Maddy, now the whole class starts to laughs at Jimi, much to his fury. Maddy looks around and Tom high fives her. Rhydian beams, and slowly edges towards Maddy some more.

Two hours later, Maddy, departs her pack in order to find Jana, much to Rhydian's annoyance. Soon the feral scent of Jana is traced and she steps through the elastic like trees, to find Jana sitting by a long winding manky trees, her eyes red like blood and puffy.

"Jana?" Maddy questions, baffled. It should be Tom upset not Jana? Jana flicks her head to see Maddy, sit next to her, she smiles really appreciating it.

"I've really messed it up Maddy. I gave Tom the wrong impression." Snivels Jana.

"No you haven't, he's just feeling hurt that's all. I guess you walked out because it was a wild wolfblood thing?" Maddy assumes, smirking as she thinks of Rhydian's lame solution. Jana does a petite nod.

"Yes. Wolfbloods aren't meant to love humans - we are seen weak to the pack. One day I will lead, and what will that make me? A coward, and they will try to hurt Tom - that is the worst thing that could ever happen." Replies Jana. Maddy widens her eyes in shock.

"But Jana, your'e in me pack. And when you have to leave, you will always be welcome on our territory. Wolfbloods can't split Alphas up and they will just have to deal with it - maybe you will have a pack, but one with Tom. Just do you what you think is right." Supports Maddy.

"Your'e right. Thank you." concurs Jana.

"Well, what are friends for?".

(The next day).

Tom trots into school, feeling like nothing. Just nothing. Tom then enters the darkroom, to see Jana - much to his surprise, smiling at him...

"Jana - I - er. What?" Stutters Tom, remembering to close the door this time.

"Tom, look about yesterday - I'm sorry." Jana apologizes. Tom shrugs casually.

"Do you like me Jana?" Tom interrogates, his heart thumping wickedly.

"Yes. I love you Tom. And yesterday was -"

"A wild wolfblood thing?" Tom humorously adds. Jana giggles and runs up to him. Tom envelopes her in his arms, smelling her relaxing scent. Jana looks into his eyes, they lean into kiss but before that can happen, Jana smells the thick air. Silently they part, and Jana tiptoes towards the door. Swiftly she flings the door open to reveal Maddy and Rhydian lying on the filthy door, in a heap (obviously listening in). Tom and Jana laugh, as the two other wolfbloods painfully stands, trying to look as less suspicious as possible.

"Hi guys. Having fun?" Maddy squeaks, brushing her hair out of the way. Rhydian smiles.

"I guess I owe you the plate of bacon then?" Rhydian whispers. Maddy simpers, causing Rhydian to laugh haughtily. Tom and Jana entwine their hands together and walk past them. Feeling truly content.

A/N: by the way Maddy betted with Rhydian that Tom and Jana would get together - sorry if that was confusing! Hope you enjoyed, for me I love Tana like Maddian :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading - it sure makes me day :D**

Two problems Tom face were this:

Tilly, from his year has been hanging around him often.

Jana is becoming distant to Tom every day, and always gave him cold glares.

By a week, Tom is in utter turmoil. He won't eat, or sleep. Exhaustion hits him like pellets. His heart aches. The bell rings, indicating lunch time has ended, Tom's head bangs suddenly, having the urge to leave the woods and try Maddy and Rhydian's idea - the woods. Being very athletic (because of his football training) he breaks into a sprint (obviously not as fast as wolfbloods!), just wanting to be alone.

(mean while)

Shannon, Rhydian and Maddy just murmur to themselves, still in their standing position in the must corridor, after observing Thomas leave.

"Something is really up with Tom." Confirms Shannon. Rhydian nods agreeing, feeling rather hot. Shannon smirks - knowing Rhydian Morris too well.

"I think we should find him, find out whats wrong." Adds Shannon. Rhydian frowns at Shannon, as her lips begin to curl. Maddy heaves and starts to wonder.

"Yeah your'e right Shan - but how are we going to find him?" Moans Maddy. Shannon rolls her eyes.

"Well you are wolfbloods right? I won't go - it is science after all." Shannon causally replies. Maddy's eye brows furrows, sensing tension between her two friends.

"Er what's going on between you two?" Maddy demands. Rhydian smiles weakly, licking his dry cracked lips.

"Nothing Mads, just that well we are late for lessons." Reasons Rhydian.

"Yeah but I can cover for you ALL." Shannon imposes firmly.

"Yeah, thanks Shan. Oh and Rhydian I'll get what ever you are hiding out of you. I am a wolfblood after all." States Maddy, before marching out of the school, hunting for Tom. Rhydian slowly follows her, look fearfully behind Maddy, towards Shannon.

"You'll be fine Rhydian. Be a wolf." Shannon calls, much to Maddy's confusion. Rhydian grumbles before catching up with Maddy, who is staring at him dubiously...

(Mean while - again)

Tom clasps on to a slender thin branch, attempting to lit his body up. Soon, Tom manages to scramble to the top of a looming oak tree, watching the desolate serene woods, trying to gather his thoughts. Swiftly, he hears a moan from the tree, followed by a large creak. Tom bounces up and down on the branch to check if is stable. 15 meters up into the air, only human...

"Great, my luck seems to get better and better." Tom chirps to himself sarcastically. Soon the human hears an excruciating crunch, before he plummets to the hard ground.

Maddy and Rhydian bustle through the eldritch trees frantically. They pause hearing a blood curling scream. Maddy and Rhydian's heart beat increases, as fear smothers them.

"TOM!" The two wolfbloods exclaim in a unison, before darting towards the scent to see Tom lying in a pile of filthy repulsive sludge. Maddy and Rhydian quickly dump their bags by a tree and rush to Tom's side not sure on what to do. Maddy crouches down biting her lip. Rhydian scans the area. Tom lets out a cacophony of inarticulate noises.

"Tom, where does it hurt?" Maddy asks.

"My leg." Tom scoffs, hot dew scuttling down his clammy forehead. Maddy nods in response.

"Rhydian, you know what we have to do." Hints Maddy. Rhydian whirls around and glances at Maddy, his feeling becoming even more intense - why can't he just do it?

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'll howl, you phone." Orders Rhydian. Before Tom can even inquire what is happening, Rhydian lets out a strong desperate yowl. Maddy smiles feeling proud of her Alpha as she calls an ambulance.

In less than five minutes later Jana comes storming through the woods. Maddy stands and points to Tom. She smiles weakly (Jana), before walking to Tom and sitting next to him. Tom observes Jana's tear stained face,the twigs in her hair. He observes everything.

"Tom, I'm sorry." Jana whispers. Tom grunts lovingly.

Suddenly, a paramedic team arrives, approaching with caution. They soon lift lift an agonized Tom. Jana winces in pain, as she feels sadness crested into her heart. Maddy and Rhydian leans on a bulk tree by their bags, watching Jana, Tom and a load of dudes, leave the forest in peace.

"We should call Tom later or Jana - whoever. Just so we know Tom is feeling alright." Suggests Maddy.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he is alright - he has Jana after all." Rhydian sighs, the anticipation beginning to tear him up.

"Oh yeah, what were you saying to Shannon earlier?" Maddy raises her eye brows curiously.

"Well, oh it doesn't matter." Rhydian mutters shrugging.

"Er yeah it does." Snaps Maddy.

"No it doesn't."

"Rhydian I will get it out of you - so tell me." Maddy smiles, causing Rhydian to blush.

"I'll tell you when we start moving OK?" Rhydian decides, Maddy nods reluctantly.

"It doesn't matter what Shannon said Maddy." Rhydian explains, as they stroll towards the school, miles into deep thick forest.

"What? But why?" Maddy says, bewildered. Rhydian laughs, loving how Maddy always run before she can even walk.

"Because Maddy, it's what I said that matters. Or what I am about to say." Rhydian replies. Maddy frowns - stumped.

"Still not getting the picture here Rhydian."

"Look Mads, I have been meaning to ask you something for a long time. I always feel complete when I'm with you, or happy. Maddy, Shannon had sussed out what I was going to say to you. The thing is Maddy -" Rhydian's speech is cut of by a large buzzing vibration in Maddy's pocket.

She fumbles around in her pocket to see, a text message displayed on her phone. Maddy grins, acknowledging about what Rhydian was confessing. Rhydian kicks furiously, a jagged stone mentally cursing himself. Rapidly, Maddy turns off her phone, and shoves it back into her fluffy old pocket.

"You were saying Rhydian?" Maddy deviously asks.

"Well, any way Mads what I have been meaning to asks you for a long time is -" But yet again, a brief interruption is caused, this time Rhydian's phone. Rhydian furiously answers it:

"Hello, Rhydian speaking." Rhydian mumbles. Maddy tries not to laugh in the back ground.

"Oh high Rhydian, I though this was Maddy. I don't get phony thingys." Jana replies.

"Oh, I see. Hows Tom?"

"Well the humans in coats say he has broken a few bones. I have called his mum - I think, she was in the same building."

"Jana it's called a hospital, the people in coats are Doctors!" Rhydian cries.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? I am trying to do something so can I just do it with peace?" Grouses Rhydian. Rhydian hears Jana cry in joy and realization.

"Sure good luck - I knew Shannon was right, you two are Alphas!"

"How did you know I'm with..." Rhydian's voice trails off, he blushes venomously.

"Well, it is obvious. Any way Tom tried to text Mads, but she didn't answer, and we all hate lessons so it is obvious."

"Suppose, by Jana got to go."

"Bye,oh how do you turn this off?"

"The red button Jana - the red button." Rhydian says with no enthusiasm at all. The phone line cuts off like a knife and a large plump cucumber.

Rhydian turns around to stare at Maddy's lustful eyes, her broad smile and soft tangled hair that is tucked behind her sensitive ears. Rhydian simpers, and Maddy takes her clammy hands out of her pockets.

"What were you going to ask us again Rhydian?" Maddy wistfully asks, yearning for Rhydian to say the words.

"MaddySmithIloveyouandwouldyouliketogoonadatewithme." Rhydian swiftly says, Maddy processes what's Rhydian has just said and her heart skips eight thousand two hundred and sixty four beats.

"Yes Rhydian, I would love to." Maddy replies in her Northern accent and she slots Rhydian's hand (left to be precise) before they gently runs through the tranquil woods, not letting go of each others hands for a very very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy and Rhydian walked into Bernie's yawning lazily. To then school was too long, too boring and really too exhausting. Of course it is a dark moon - so no surprises there then. They gradually turn their obstinate necks to witness Jana snoring quietly - her forehead leaning on Tom's shoulder. Shannon sits opposite them, tutting her head and smirking at Tom who is glaring at Shannon. Maddy and Rhydian trot towards them and perches on the end of the seat - Maddy next to an energetic Shannon. Rhydian with a boiling hot Tom.

"You two took your time then." Mutters Shannon indicating to the human/ wolfbloods.

They both blush red, knowing they need to tell their friends that they are dating, but seeing as they are two loved up Alphas - they decided and had another bet on to see, who doesn't spill the secret of them going out the longest.

"Well, went for a run." Maddy quickly lies. But Shannon is not dumb witted.

"I thought you were too tired to run - you were struggling to stay awake in P.E." Confirms Shannon. Maddy stutters and for aid she kicks Rhydian in the jelly like leg.

"OW! THAT REALLY was a lie Mads. Sorry Shan - we went for a walk instead, right Mad's?" Rhydian grits his teeth in agony.

"Yeah Shannon - you see, Rhydian had to howl at this thing called a howling tree. He doesn't like any one to know and because we are human's the male wolf does get a bit jumpy from with in." Whispers Maddy , bitter -sweetly.

"Oh yes - I sure do love the howling tree, it is great to howl at." Explains Rhydian. Maddy laughs nervously.

"Oh, I see - so did you do any wolf stuff then, you know two Alpha's alone, that kind of thing..." Shannon inquires dubiously. Maddy and Rhydian start laughing, softly not believing their ears. Everyone glances at the wolfbloods direction who are tapping their feet drowsily.

"You - really - think - that we - would. Me and Maddy!" Chortles Rhydian. Maddy suddenly death glares him as Shannon stares blankly, not comprehending why the wolfbloods started to laugh. Rhydian shuts up as Shannon frowns.

"Your'e serious aren't you." Maddy gulps.

"Yep she is - I thought that -" Jana murmurs, arousing from her warm comfortable slumber.

"We need to do homework Rhydian." Maddy announces. Tom grins to himself.

"Really now? Just admit it -" Tom begins to say but is interjected by Maddy, yet again.

"Lets just go now!" Snaps Maddy, her burst of emotion soon evaporating into the choking winter's air. Now every one just gawks at the small table - seriously thinking they are mental.

"Yep, we have history - Jeffries will kill us." Declares Rhydian. The two drained Alphas grumble to themselves as they lamely shove past the table - but Shannon and Tom aren't having any of that - so they block the entrance instead.

"Ah move - please. History is important to us!" Whines Rhydian.

"Oh really - so you don't want to be an artist then?" Questions Tom humorously.

"Yes - but history of art is good to know." Rhydian slowly says, his eyes tighten not sure what he is saying.

"Yes - so now we need to get a move on. Any way Shan don't you have a date with Harry?" Maddy's lips curl. Rhydian grins, adding another reason why he is in love with Maddy - a quick thinker, even on dark moons.

"Fine then. TOM!" Shannon and Tom discontinue moving their stiff legs and Maddy and Rhydian, because of their human like abilities, don't process what is happening - until they land on the floor, groaning. Now even Bernie has seen this - suddenly becoming excite by the news of gossip.

"Um - are you two alright down there. You look a bit comfortable, just the two of you." Calls Bernie.

"Arrh, we are not!" Grouses Maddy, they both stand, side by side. Everyone just stares at them - but the wolves are always slow on this occasion.

"Oh really then?" Bernie directs his head towards Maddy's and Rhydian's entwined hands - firmly clutching each others (left to be precise). Rhydian blushes furiously as Maddy just raises hr eye brows beaming.

"No Maddy - before you say it. I have not lost the bet." Rhydian sheepishly simpers.

"Er yes you have Rhydian, your'e the male Alpha!" Exclaims Maddy. The who of the cafe stares at them alarmed to why they would say that oblivious to why Maddian are just chuckling to themselves, and they leave Bernie's - walking to their precious tree, to do their history homework of course...


	4. Chapter 4

"We are not going to another disco!" Rhydian and Maddy cry in a unison, as Shannon and Tom walk beside them, looking at them desperately- knowing they only have three minutes left until the bell rings for double maths.

"Ah come on guys. It won't be a dark moon." Reasons Shannon.

"And - there will be bacon." Adds Tom.

"What just bacon?" Maddy asks, her head perking up slightly to face Tom.

"Well no - not just bacon. But bacon in a roll - you know bacon baps." Jokes Tom. But Rhydian and Maddy just groan.

"We are definitely not going - I can't dance, I hate dancing and I wish it was a no moon day, because I just want to have no energy so I won't have to go!" Exclaims Rhydian grumpily.

"Oh yeah - that er last dark moon heh? Had fun doing your homework. You we could tell everyone that you have been doing this secret history project 'together" Blackmails Shannon. The two wolfbloods blush and walk faster.

"Yeah fine, we will go - you know nothing fancy. What harm could it be?" Concurs Maddy, gulping nervously. Rhydian feigns a grin, dreading the dance floor...

Five hours later...

Tom whacks on some powerful after shave, before escaping his furnished house, becoming excited as he finally managed to track down DJ Darby and sort out the expensive details. Suddenly, Jana bounds out of the alley way down the road, causing Tom to scream in astonishment. Jana laughs not comprehending how vulnerable humans can get. Tom pulls his splintered nerves together, and Jana gleefully hooks arms with Tom, as the stride towards Bradlington high.

"You know - I don't think Mads and Rhydian will like the disco at all." States Tom.

"Ah but me and Shan have a plan Tom." Jana mutters.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Tom questions. Jana smiles as she gazes into Tom's gleaming eyes.

"Just you wait and see."

Ten minutes later, Tom and Jana arrive at the hefty dance room, both of them scanning for Shannon, and Harry and the other two wolfbloods. They start beaming as they notice Rhydian and Maddy slouching scornfully in the corner of the room - still wearing their school uniform. The pair makes their way through the clumped crowd to approach Maddy and Rhydian.

"Having a nice time then?" Jana shouts.

"You don't have to shout, we can hear you Jana!" Exclaims Maddy, growling at the floor.

"Ah come on you two - feel the music under your skin. Hear the vibes that senses your heart beat, sway to the rhythm that control your feet, pump..." Tom trails off as Jana slowly motions her head to indicate for Tom to shut up.

"Look, go and enjoy yourselves. We'll just - what are we doing Mads?" Rhydian mumbles.

"We will just watch you two, now go!" Moans Maddy.

"Yeah, but where's Shannon?" Tom says, scanning for his best friend.

"Guess. Of course with Harry." Snaps Rhydian - really not feeling like it.

"Oh alright then - I'll see you two out on the dance floor!" Jana calls, as Tom drags her into the active crowd. Maddy and Rhydian weakly nod their heads, as they watch Shannon elegantly swaying around the floor with Harry.

"When did Shannon learn to dance?" Maddy questions, not believing her eyes.

"I don't know. But I think it was when Kay has to after Jana and Shannon won their team into victory when you and Liam fell into the tunnels." Shrugs Rhydian. Maddy shudders, relieved that Liam s starting to forget that trip ever happened...

An hour passed like a hurricane. Swiftly Dean Thomas ( Maddy cool? yeah that guy!) confidently marches towards Maddy offering his hands.

"Would you like to dance with me - as I still haven't had those dance lessons yet?" Dean winks flirtatiously. Making Rhydian furious and utterly jealous.

"Er actually, Maddy can't dance!" Growls Rhydian.

"Alright mate - but half the school saw her dance. She has got skills." Defends Dean.

"Yeah but I told you - it is just natural for me to dance." Maddy rolls her eyes, exhausted.

"So one dance won't harm you then? Please Maddy." Begs Dean. Rhydian begins to feel the wolf take over, knowing he can't let _his Alpha _dance with a worthless average ( harsh - but I didn't know what to put!) human.

"Actually - Maddy was going to dance with me. Sorry Dean." Blurts Rhydian. Maddy glares at Rhydian in disbelief. But right on que the whole room goes quiet. Standing in front of the massive stage is Tom and Jana, as Shannon skips past Maddy and Rhydian in delight.

"I'm going to kill you this time Rhydian." Grouses Maddy lightly.

"Tell me about it. You two really need to dance." Dean adds, smirking deviously before returning back into the sweaty group of teenagers.

"1 2- testing - testing. Right - well - er.." Tom shuts up, uncertain on what her is about to announce. Rapidly Shannon snatches the microphone out of his clammy hands and begins to speak loudly and broadly, much to Rhydian and Maddy's displeasure...

"Right!Hello every one. Can I just say we have two stupid, irresponsible, feckless, humiliating friends." Shannon insults.

"Oh how nice of them - we have save their lives as well!" Whispers Rhydian - looking for an exit.

"But without the pair of dip sticks, our lives really wouldn't be the same. So we would like to bring Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris out onto the dance floor - cause they have some history homework to hand in!" Badgers Shannon.

Rhydian and Maddy kick the floor in defeat. Gradually they trotter to the center of the large filthy dance floor, knowing they are going to make an mess of it all...

The music thumps again, and soon everyone carries on chatting softly observing the two timid wolfbloods, meekly jump up and down. Maddy and Rhydian soon cling onto each others hands for support. The rest of the pack, smile as they watch proudly. Until Rhydian thwacks Maddy's knee causing her to topple onto Rhydian and creating a excruciating bang, which echo's the room.

Every one starts laughing, but the two wolfbloods just gawk into each others eyes, enamored, soon the world slows down and they only sound is there breathing, that is beating fast because of the so called 'dancing'. Maddy grins, as soft but powerful impulses control her mind, Rhydian's heart fluctuates rapidly as love rages through their veins. They slowly lean in towards each other ( Maddy and Rhydian - gulp!) and tenderly kiss but with passion. Every one ah! But Shannon looks smug as she plugs the microphone back in, whilst the wolfbloods reluctantly break away from each other, realizing where they are.

"See everyone - that was there History homework, they spent months preparing for it too!" Chuckles Shannon.

"Mads, maybe this disco wasn't such as bad thing." Grins Rhydian fully content (sitting on the floor?), Maddy nods, her head swirling with happiness, as they both realize that discos and dancing aren't that bad after all...

_A/n: Also I would like to say thanks for ilovebobbylockwood - who really helped me make idea for love :D_


	5. Chapter 5

This part is set right before Jana leave to go to the wild in The best of both worlds - but that Maddian moment doesn't happen by the window (that part where Rhydian throws stones at Maddy's window for some reason reminds me of Romeo and Juliet!)

Tom greets farewell to his Mother as he walks out of the school building - two hours of 'I must do better, this is what you can improve on' is too much for Tom to bare.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Mrs Okinawe asks as she hurriedly goes to her modern car.

"Yeah Mum, I am not a kid anymore - go or you will be late for your shift!" Tom exclaims.

"OK, bye love you!"

"Yeah save some lives and stuff like that!" Tom replies, as he watches his mother drive off in her raspy car. Tom turns around to see Maddy beside him, smiling at him sadly.

"Do you think Jana is really going?" Tom mutters, his head pounding at the thought of it.

"I don't know Tom. Jana has Ceri's trust now, and of what I am picking up - it's not good."

"But why - she can stay here! It's not fair Mads, it's never is fair!" Tom groans, a salty tear slithers down his flustered cheek.

"Talk to her Tom, while you still have the chance." Maddy advises. Rhydian marches up to Maddy and Tom his eyebrows furrowed and looking like that are glued together.

"Alright guys. Mads I need a word." Rhydian demands, Maddy nods and pats Tom on the back pitying the human badly.

"Remember to text me if it works yeah?" Maddy calls before leaving clasping Rhydian's hand lovingly. Maddy and Rhydian bolt off into the woods, leaving an lonely Tom.

"TOM! TOM!" Tom's ear pricks, and he stares at the figure who is running towards him. Tom shoves his hands in his pockets trying to act as casual as possible as the living being stops before him.

"Hi Jana."

"Tom! Look, come with us. To the wild I mean." Jana offers, Tom's eyes widen, clearly astonished.

"What, whoa, Jana I am sorry I can't go. I am human, I already have a pack here- and a family, I just can't leave!"

"But, you have an other pack - with me. I can't do it on my own, please." Jana pleads making Tom's heart shatter in two.

"You know I can't, but that doesn't mean I can't visit you - did you say you were going to live in one place, well come closer to stonybridge, mark your territory next to Maddy's!" Tom whispers.

"Your'e right." Concurs Jana her face full of despair.

"What about Rhydian, is he going?"

"I don't know, but I don't think he will come with me, he has everything he ever wanted in Stonybridge beside Maddy means too much to him." Jana sighs.

"Look, Jana you mean so much too me right?" Tom rhetorically questions.

" you won't don't forget me will you Tom?" Jana murmurs, tears spilling over her eyes.

Tom cups Jana's cheeks and kisses her passionately. Jana entwines their fingers together and feels ripples of powerful serene emotions flutter in her heart. Soon they break away, panting a bit. Tom rests his forehead on Jana's forehead gently both of them feeling love ripple through their heart.

"Never Jana, never will I stop loving you or forget you. I promise you that." Tom declares, Jana grins, cherishing this fine moment between them.

"Good, cause I love you - forever and always." Jana whispers. Nestling into Toms chest contently.

"Wait can I just text Maddy, but Well, we can't be standing in a car park all day! Lets go." Mutters Tom, making Jana laugh dryly as Tom taps a few buttons on his phone.

"Yeah, lets go."

(Meanwhile)...

"So are you going or not Rhydian?" Maddy softly asks, as the two wolfbloods slowly walk to Rhydian's house, side by side at the same pace.

"You think I would go to the wild Maddy?" Presumes Rhydian sounding hurt.

"No, well yes. I mean you could be with your family and everything, what's stopping you?" Rhydian halts, causing Maddy to discontinue too.

"You Maddy,when I left for the wild the first time, was because you were leaving, I got kicked out of your pack and I wanted my family, I wanted that love - and I do love them but Maddy I love you too and I won't leave you because I need you in my life, I don't want to let you go." Confesses Rhydian, but Rhydian stops speaking as he observes Maddy texting on her phone rapidly looking like she hasn't heard a word.

"Maddy, are you listening to me?" Rhydian raises his voice but no response.

"Mads, Maddy." Rhydian sighs and kicks a rock, then something comes to mind.

"Maddy - bacon!" Suddenly, Maddy's head shoots up suddenly, her eyes glistening in the moonlight and Rhydian laughs haughtily.

"Sorry Rhydian - I was doing something for Tom, and I was seeing if he responded." Says Maddy, feeling rather guilty. Rhydian looks at Maddy dubiously.

"Responded to what Mads?"

"Well, Tom wanted to convince Jana to stay but I said no so then I said you should try to say no to living in the wild because Jana would want to to come with her, so then Tom asked why so I replied to his comment by saying that that are Alphas, and really I have been helping Tom by telling him what to say if that does happen!" Maddy gasps for air, feeling light headed. Rhydian crosses his arms, processing what Maddy has just said.

"Right - really Maddy, you could of just said, you were helping Tom because of the Jana situation- then I would of got it!" Rhydian can't help but beam.

"Yeah, I know. Oh by the way Rhydian I did know what you were saying about you not leaving me" Maddy says smugly as the continue to walk again.

"Oh really now?" Rhydian mocks.

"Really Rhydian, hey you know that History project we have to do - about collecting pictures of Stonybridge and comparing them to pictures of the 1900's Stonybridge? And then that will link into our art project of the environment." Maddy mumbles, slotting her hand with Rhydians again.

"Yeah - why what to you want to do?" Rhydian demands.

"How did you? Anyway, well I have me camera, and knowing you you have your art book so do you actually want to do it now?" Suggests Maddy. Rhydian stops again, and Maddy strolls in front.

"You want to do homework, when it is nine o clock at night and pitch black?" Rhydian calls.

"Yep, we are wolfbloods so we can see in the dark!" Maddy shouts.

"Yeah sure, why not Mads!" Chirps Rhydian, who darts past Maddy, who is playfully growling.


End file.
